IEEE 802.11s is an amendment being developed to the IEEE 802.11 standard that, when completed, is intended to provide protocols to add mesh capabilities to the wireless local area network (WLAN) standard. The mesh architectures allow the data to be forwarded on paths consisting of multiple wireless hops. IEEE 802.11s was chartered to improve the throughput of data transmission by adding the mesh capabilities without compromising security and without degrading quality of service (QoS) across transitions. One of the advantages that may result from this amendment is ability to provide video streaming over the mesh network.